Detenido en el tiempo
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Cuando el tiempo le da una oportunidad a Barry
1. Chapter 1

No podía ser. Él había corrido lo más rápido posible, se encontraban en medio de una guerra con otro mundo o dimensión, ya no lo tenía claro. Sabía que estaba en una encrucijada y le dieron a elegir entre salvar a Iris West, su prometida, o a Oliver Queen, su socio y amigo.

Y él decidió asumir el riesgo para salvar a ambos, por lo que corrió para alcanzar a Iris y luego al arquero, pero antes de que eso sucediera todo se congeló a su alrededor y no pudo correr más.

- _No te sientas confundido, es sólo un tiempo fuera_ -dijo una voz que no sabía de dónde venía.

-Qué hiciste-grito molesto y caminando en dirección de Oliver, quien le grito que salvará a Iris, que se olvidara de él ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sí llevaba meses posponiendo su boda porque se estaba enamorando del arquero y nadie parecía notarlo. Pero ¿cómo le decía a Iris sin romper su corazón?

- _Esto no es la fuerza de la velocidad y mucho menos las cosas quedarán así. Soy el tiempo_ -dijo nuevamente esa voz.

-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo algo más resignado y posando una mano en la mejilla izquierda de Oliver, tenía un corte justo ahí ¿Qué no haría por evitarle todo eso al rubio? Se sentía en una encrucijada.

 _-El tiempo avanza siempre, pero tu te estancaste, decidiste detener tu vida por no tomar una decisión._

-¿Y qué importa eso?-murmuro enlazando una mano con la de Oliver, siempre pensó que sus manos juntas era algo que jamás vería.

- _Es la causa de toda esta batalla, tu falta de decisión hizo que el destino no se cumpliera y se alterarán las cosas buenas que tenían que ocurrir._

-Y quieres que decida ahora y vea morir a Iris.

 _-No. En este tiempo fuera debes decidir en qué momento de tu vida quieres estar y no tener que llegar a esto._

-Eso no dice si Oliver me quiere-susurro bajando la mirada y apartándose del arquero.

- _Toda decisión tiene su riesgo, si supiéramos qué ocurrirá no estaríamos en esta situación._

-Bien-murmuró suave-quiero volver al día en que Iris era feliz con Eddie, el momento en que Oliver decidió venir a ciudad Central por unos Boomerang que no lograban saber su material.

 _-Tu velocidad ganada y recuerdos del futuro no serán borrados. Sólo volverás a ese punto por mi propia mano. No tendrás una segunda oportunidad, por lo que si no aprovechas esto volverás a estar en una encrucijada donde tienes que decidir entre la chica o el chico_ -dijo la voz de forma dura.

-Lo entiendo y acepto.

Luego Barry se vio sujetado por Oliver, quien le preguntaba si todavía le quedaba energía para ir tras Bivolo. Él sólo pudo sonreír y agradecer la oportunidad, ahora sí haría las cosas bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron y siguen este fic. Aquí va la continuación. Espero les guste!

 _ **DoppelGangerSeven**_

* * *

Se sentía contrariado. Todo a su alrededor lo había vivido, todo se sentía tan lento, sobretodo cuando tuvo que ver a Wells, ese que no era de Tierra 2 y mucho menos H.R., sólo era el flash reverso y pensar que si hacía algo en su contra moriría Eddie, su padre, Caitlin sería Killer Frost y provocaría que Zoom apareciera. Ocurriría el Flash Point si seguía la línea de tiempo anterior, los invadirán los inhumanos.

Era demasiado. Muchas cosas para él solo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, compartir lo que sentía y pensaba. Necesitaba hablar con Oliver, sin embargo, en ese momento ellos apenas eran socios, no podría decir que eran amigos, tampoco que…

-Si sigues así te prometo que atravesare tu cabeza con una flecha-dijo Oliver a un costado de él.

-¿Qué?-susurro sin comprender cómo el arquero estaba ahí en ese momento.

-Estas pensando demasiado y si no me equivoco, no eres el Barry de este tiempo. Hay algo doloroso en tus ojos, no está la nobleza, no la que transmitía el Barry que vi hace un mes. Por eso quiero saber si ese Barry volverá o…-decia a sus espaldas.

-Solo soy Barry con una segunda oportunidad, para hacer bien las cosas-dijo con dureza.

-Me pregunto qué ocurrió en el futuro para que el Barry de tres años más adelante haya vuelto a esta época-dijo llegando hasta su altura, apoyandose en el fierro del balcón del apartamento del castaño.

-¿Cómo?-murmuró quedo y sin querer moverse.

-Caitlin te vio extraño y analizó tu sangre, descubrió que tu genética no es la misma de hoy, es más avanzada e incluso eres más rápido, por lo menos cinco veces más veloz.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No. Yo me enteré porque me preguntó si te vi extraño esa noche en la que nos enfrentamos por Bivolo. Le pedí que no le dijera a nadie, estuvo de acuerdo pero debes contarnos a qué volviste a este tiempo.

-Volvi por una nueva oportunidad. No quiero hacer daño, sólo no exponer a quienes amo.

-Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. Que en este trabajo todos quedan expuestos.

-Si te cuento lo que sucederá no me hablaras más.

-Probablemente. Pero veo que no eres un peligro.

-No lo soy, realmente no-dijo girando para mirar de frente al arquero-tu no eres el Oliver de este tiempo-murmuró sintiéndose tan perdido como cuando el tiempo le concedió la oportunidad de volver. El rostro de Oliver continuaba marcado por un evento del futuro, donde perdería la visión en el ojo izquierdo por resguardarlo a él.

Sólo se acercó unos pasos y puso su mano en la mejilla izquierda del vigilante, quien cerró los ojos y tomó su mano para que no la apartara, para disfrutar de la caricia.

-Te seguí, el tiempo me dio la oportunidad de ir tras de ti.

-En el futuro tenías todo lo que necesitabas ¿Por qué repetirlo?

-Porque el futuro se me escapaba de las manos, porque la persona que me tiene enamorado corría atrás en el tiempo, no sé para qué, pero tenía que seguir y probar así si teníamos un futuro juntos.

-Ollie-dijo con sorpresa y sintiéndose nervioso-en el futuro tenía que ver como te mataban a ti o Iris, y es imposible ver como te pierdo tan injustamente. Ella es como mi hermana, pero tu…-dijo al momento que el arquero lo abrazaba con fuerza en el balcón de su pequeño apartamento.

-Ella es tu prometida-murmuró sin soltarlo y sintiendo como era abrazado.

-No sabía cómo romper el compromiso cuando me enamoré de ti-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del arquero.

-Yo te habría esperado el tiempo necesario.

-No teníamos tiempo. Te iban a matar a ti o a Iris.

-¿Y ahora?-susurro apartándose unos centímetros y chocando sus narices.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo. Siempre y cuando me olvide de lo que antes era importante.

-Pero qué románticos-dijo Killer Frost apareciendo en un puente de hielo-lastima que el futuro no lo puedas cambiar, Barry.

Al instante se encontraba en la encrucijada de la que el tiempo lo había sacado.

-Elige Flash-pero ahora no era un villano cualquiera con una pistola de hielo, sino que Killer Frost-matamos a tu padre o a Oliver-dijo acariciando el rostro de ambos hombres.

-Papá está muerto-susurró al notar que eso no cuadraba.

-O incluso puede ser tu madre-dijo haciendo aparecer a Nora Allen en un tercer puesto.

-¡No!-grito al ver como congelaba uno de los brazos del arquero.

-Si decides rápido podrás salvar su brazo-dijo mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

 _Hay que traerlo de vuelta. Debes ayudarlo Cisco_.

 _Vamos Barry, ayúdame._

Sin saber cómo abrió los ojos y se encontraba en los laboratorios Star. Todos junto a él.

\- Mi cabeza-murmuró cerrando los ojos.

-Al parecer el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensamos-dijo Joe con una sonrisa e Iris tomó la mano de Barry.

-Esta todo bien ahora-dijo la morena mirándolo con amor y él se sintió tan culpable por lo que haría en las siguientes horas. Pero sabía que era lo correcto y mejor para todos.

 _Iris lo lamento no puedo seguir contigo. Me enamoré de otra persona._

Esas fueron sus palabras al momento de romper el compromiso. La morena no dijo nada, pero se marchó del departamento que compartían. El velocista sólo espero dos días más para ir a ciudad Starling. Sin embargo lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

El refugio no existía y empresas Queen era empresas Palmer ¿Dónde estarían sus amigos? Al llegar a la mansión Queen se encontró con que Thea Queen era hija única, su hermano y su padre murieron en un naufragio y Moira agonizaba debido a un cáncer.

-Felicity-dijo al momento que la rubia ingreso a la sala donde había estado hablando con Thea, se sentía confundido, pero más desolado por lo ocurrido con Oliver.

-Disculpe, señor Allen-dijo la mujer estrechando su mano-soy asistente de la señorita Queen pero si necesita conversar de alguna cuestión conmigo puede acompañarme-dijo indicando la salida.

Ambos se despidieron de Thea y salieron. Una vez fuera la mujer le pasó un papel.

 _Oliver está vivo. Alguien cambio la realidad de ciudad Starling. Sólo Ray, Diggle, Lila, Oliver y yo recordamos lo sucedido._

Y entonces lo recordó. Cuando luchaba en ciudad Central hubo un metahumano cambiando las realidades en las que todos vivían ¿fue eso que lo hizo creer que el tiempo le dio una nueva oportunidad? Quizás nunca estuvo en la encrucijada que vio.

-Qué piensas-susurró la rubia sin querer que el velocista fuera muy evidente. Porque en esa realidad todo estaba distorsionado.

-Les contaré en cuanto estemos todos reunidos-dijo sin dar mayor detalle. Tendría que encontrar a ese metahumano para volver todo a la normalidad, sin embargo, aún no podía alterar esta.

Cuando la rubia lo llevó a su departamento se encontró con que todos se habían reunido ahí.

-Supongo que de algún modo tienes algo que ver-dijo John seriamente y cruzado de brazos.

-No realmente. Esto es responsabilidad de un metahumano.

-Sin embargo estas aquí por algo más-dijo Ray con curiosidad.

-Creí en algo que quizás sólo es producto de la distorsión de la realidad provocada por este metahumano. Por eso ayudenme a encontrarlo para revertir todo y arreglar las cosas-dijo notando que Oliver sólo se mantenía en la ventana del lugar, mirando hacia afuera.

-Bien. Hay que movernos pronto. No es posible que dos de nosotros estemos muertos- dijo Lila con una mueca y saliendo junto al resto del grupo, sólo quedaron Oliver y Barry en el lugar.

El velocista no sabía si hablar de lo que le había pasado. Porque este Oliver era su colega del día a día, el _real._

-Quizás podamos comprender un poco de lo que pasa si me cuentas sobre la realidad actual en ciudad Central-dijo girando a verlo y mostrando que no había cicatriz en su rostro.

-Está todo normal. Sólo me afectó a mi cuando me atacó. Desperté y vine para acá después de dos días.

-¿Por qué?-dijo tratando de comprender y fue el momento en que Barry se puso de pie y empezó a desordenar su cabello en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

-Lo primero fue Iris y tu siendo amenazados por un desquiciado con una pistola de frío.

-¿Snart?

-No. Sólo un ladrón común. Yo no quería decidir a quien salvar y en medio de todo se apareció el tiempo y me dio una nueva oportunidad. En esa realidad pensé que se trataba de este mundo y fue cuando al regresar te viste amenazado por Killer Frost.

-¿Por qué me querían hacer daño a mi tus enemigos?-dijo concluyendo algo que Barry no previó, como todo lo que pasaba con Oliver.

-Quizas porque eres mi amigo-dijo apoyándose en la ventana y mirando directamente a Oliver, quien no comprendía aún-descuida, estará todo bien. Tu y Lila _volverán a la vida_ y será todo normal-dijo desanimado y corriendo lejos de ahí.

Oliver ya había sacado sus conclusiones de lo sucedido. Sólo tendría que confirmarlas con algunas personas de ciudad Central.


End file.
